Sonic.aiv
PART 1: One day back in mid "2004 i downloaded a file to my computer titled sonic:aiv. I was so siked to play it then it finished downloading it just said sonic i thought nothing of it and started the game. The game started and the title logo came up. it showed sonic but not the happy go lucky sonic. Sonic looked sick as if he were about to throw up but he tried to hide it. Then the game started it showed sonic and tails in the green hill zone from sonic 1. But the music wasn't even from a sonic game it was the underground theme from super mario 2 but it was in reverse.Then i started sonic running up a hill then i saw blown up and burned robots everywhere and dead animals. Then dr Robotnik appeard. Oh my lord his face was terrifiying his face was in full view and he had red blood stained hyper reilistic eyes he said you can't catch me sonic ran after him with tails following. The three approached a rickitey bridge sonic and tails caught up with robotick he threw 3 hammers they all hit tails in sensitive places. Then sonic got mad he pulled out a huge blade and cut the ropes on the bridge. The rope snapped then robonick fell and spatterd on the rocks below. Sonic turned back to tails who was crying he had been hit with three hammers in the eye the groin and his chest and he was coverd in blood. Sonic walked over and started hugging and crying with his friend. I just watched the screen twitched violently then a picture of a dead robotnik he was coverd in blood and his entrails were ripped all over the screen i puked a bit then it showed sonic and tails crying together then a zombie like robotnik appeard it said im comming for you. Then it vanished into thin air. Sonic and tails started throwing up everywhere then they looked at me. PART 2: after that sence sonic dindnt snap out of his robotnic rage and struck tails repetiently i was watching my mouth hanging open WHATTT! THE FUCKK ARE YOU DOING YOU BLUE IDIOT !!!!!!ishouted then eventully he snaped out of his rage tails sniffled his eyes were watery ssonic WHAT!! he shouted in a demonic vocie tails ssonic!? in a high pitch voice WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WHAT YOU WHAT YOU LITTLE FUCKING ORANGE DICKHEAD FUCKYOU!!!!!!! gowld sonic it hurt my ears then he gave tails a black eye and broke hit tails tails cried out in pain i heard his little bones craking he started crying and tride to run but sonic said GET THE FUCK OVER ASSHOLE IM NOT DONE YOU YOU LITTLE PRICK i was crying by this point i was scared finally sonic snaped out of it for good sonic looked at tails he was all beaten up ssssonic waild tail tails what happed said sonic YOU MMONSTER GET AWWAYYY! FROME ME tails ran off crying sonic said tails wait comeback he sat down and thoght about what he did to his best freind he started to cry im am a moster suddley knukles apperd wtf did you do that to tails man!? sonic exsplaned the whole thing TO be contuinued:) PART 3: then after that the worst possible thing happend the power went out boink i was doomed or so i thought then the power came back on so did my computer and then the screen cut back to tails running away from sonic not knowing he was calm he bumped into creame she looked at tails she screamed she cried what happend to you tails said sonic she helped him walk to a shelter where he fell asllep he had a demonic nightmare about sonic chasing him ripping his guts out he woke up crying screaming heeeeelllllllllllllllp cream came into the room what happend sonic hes after me then cream left the room and went outside she was just strollin along i suddenly found myself controlling cream she happily skiped along the trail ended up in some sorta warp zone and it said robot hell it looked like sonic sat am with smb3 nes overwold playing in reverse she looked scared untile she found sally acron and amy rose after she got through the bad parts she told then about sonic and what he did to tails they were shot 3 of them headed back to the warp zone they went back to tails he was in the room coughing up blood sally amy and creme walked in oh my god they said i shut my laptop off and went to bed a awoke the next morning at 6 am and went back to the game it was still on the part then the screen glitch up with loud noises and sonic was tring to find tails Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Sonic Category:Cliche Madness Category:Excessive Profanity Category:File Extensions Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure Category:Random Capitalization Category:ENGLISH, MUDDAFUGGA! DO YOU SPEAK IT?! Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki